


Best-Laid Plans

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Challenge Response, Challenges, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Off-World, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce’s plans hit regrettable snags.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 1, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 13, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 358  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Mood Ring Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/221895.html) for DM_Wyatt. Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: Exhausted. :(

Bruce came awake slowly, groaning at his stiff muscles and the pain in his lower back. Drenched in sweat, he coughed harshly in the cramped, airless room. A burnt odor wafted in through the window. He tried not to remember that incident.

He ran a trembling hand through his companion’s damp hair. Glancing out the small window, he grimaced at the sullen red sky.

So much for brilliant ideas. Bringing Clark to a world that would rob him of his powers wasn’t exactly the smartest thing he had ever done.

Clark looked as exhausted as he felt, tendrils of damp hair clinging to his scalp, skin sheened in sweat. Bruce frowned at the bruises marring the perfect skin, a trickle of blood oozing from a cut on his forearm.

“Clark,” he whispered.

Clark groaned as he came awake. Eyes fluttering, he whispered, “Bruce?”

“Right here, Clark.”

Clark tried to shift heavy limbs, trying to achieve some level of comfort. “Not exactly four-star accommodations, are they?”

Ruefully Bruce said, “Not very. I’m sorry.”

Clark shook his head. “Not your fault.”

Bruce thumped a fist against his hip. “I’m supposed to be the planner in this relationship, check out every contingency…” The exhaustion seeped deep into his bones.

“Bruce, it’s not your fault that a fire torched the main rooms and we had to be moved to this old wing, or that the air-conditioning went on the fritz in this place.” Clark brushed back strands of wet hair from Bruce’s brow. “Just because this planet is in its high summer season, we shouldn’t have expected flawless cooling systems. However…” and now his blue eyes were sparkling “…we’re already sweaty, so why not enjoy it and add to it?”

Clark winked and rolled over on top of Bruce, sweat sealing their bodies together. He began raining kisses on Bruce’s face and neck, pausing to wrinkle his nose.

“What?”

The burnt smell was strong again as a hot breeze blew in through the window.

“Whatever you do, Bruce, never try to make toast for me on this planet or any other!”

They both laughed, exhaustion forgotten as they made their own heat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*Genre: Humor. If I had written that in the header, it would have spoiled all the fun! ;)

*Also written for my [2008 DCU Fic/Art Endless Summer Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/227152.html). :)


End file.
